In the field of flying toys, such as the FRISBEE, an individual disc is thrown back-and-forth among the participating individuals. The flight characteristics and the appearance of these flying toys are limited by the configuration of a single disc or by flight altering attachments applied to the single disc. Lacking in these toys is the creative freedom for the user to construct various flying structures, from a combination of individual flying units, that have differing flight characteristics and shapes.